harry_potter_vs_glee_and_vampire_diaries_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Ginny and Ron
Ginny's relationship with her family was a good one, having been raised in a loving environment. The only daughter in the family, she had to deal with an over-protective mother, who tried to prevent Ginny fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts, despite her previous displays of strength and skill fighting alongside Dumbledore's Army at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Some of Ginny's brothers also had difficulty accepting that their little sister was popular with the opposite sex; Ginny and Ron had a particularly nasty row after Ron caught her snogging Dean Thomas, though they eventually made up.11 Weasleys after battleGinny with her family after the Battle of Hogwarts. Greater good Ginny appeared to worship her brother Bill, defending his choice of earring and hairstyle to their mother,13 and initially feeling that he could do a lot better than Fleur Delacour, whom she mockingly called "Phlegm."11. Ginny got on well with Charlie, but found Percy to be a little overbearing and stuffy. She caught him kissing his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, during her first year at Hogwarts, and proceeded to tell her others brothers about it after her recovery from possession by Tom Marvolo Riddle's memory.4 Following Percy's decision to turn his back on his family, Ginny was furious with him and even threw mashed parsnips at him when he came to the Burrow at Christmas in 1996.11 In temperament, she resembled the twins, Fred and George, and, like them, often teased Ron, who was closest to her in age. She had no problem telling him (or anyone else) off when she believed his behaviour was unreasonable, and she had no issues with embarrassing him in public, as when she openly mocked him for his crush on Fleur and even tripped him in front of her.11 Ginny has something of a love-hate relationship with Ron, while she loves him as a brother very much and cares deeply for him, their fights are usually quite ferocious. In 1994, Ginny comforted Ron when he humiliated himself by asking Fleur Delacour to attend the Yule Ball with him, while still managing to find the situation funny. In 1996 she and Ron had an incredibly vicious fight about Ginny kissing her boyfriend in public, it went as far as both siblings using wands and reducing Ginny to tears, something she hardly resorted to. Ron fired a curse right at Ginny but missed and if Harry had not interfered, Ginny would have retaliated. Dh1calendar21Ginny with her brother Ron. Number 1 Tonks Fan Ginny has a vast humourous side and makes many jokes to keep people's spirits up very much like Fred and George; however, her relationship with them was not perfect. She got angry with them for questioning her on her dating life and while they respected her relationship with Harry Potter, they were not above finding ways to tease them about it. Ginny genuinely cared for all of her family, though, and would often comfort them in times of need, such as when Ron made a fool of himself by asking Fleur to the Yule Ball,13 or when Bill was permanently scarred by Fenrir Greyback.11 She was broken-hearted by the death of her brother, Fred, during the Battle of Hogwarts.3 Main Article * Ginny Weasley * Ron Weasley